Subjugation of the Sages
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and Sage of Light, realises the grave consequences of her refusing to marry the leader of the Gerudo and Sage of Spirit, Ganondorf. In an attempt to fix her actions, she must collect the mighty power of Hyrule's rulers before his wrath consumes them all.


_A/N: Initially I envisioned this fanfic to revolve around the epic fight that might ensue between the Sages, focusing on the power they might wield with their respective elements rather than focusing on their characters. For the purpose of envisioning a more good-vs-bad setup I replaced Rauru with Zelda and Nabooru with Ganondorf._

_It is more of an action novel than following canon. I drew on several elements to bring to life what I imagined the Sages might look like when no longer mortal._

**SUBJUGATION OF THE SAGES**

Her footsteps echoed on the flagstone floor until she treaded rich carpet, ascending the few steps to the throne she commanded.

"You may be seated."

Around the room, guards in plate mail with spears or swords relented their salute, though remained rigid and faced forward. Around the round table in front of her sat the ambassadors of Hyrule, who represented their province's Sage in homage to the one who ruled: Sage Zelda.

"Your Highness," they intoned as one.

There was a Goron, wearing the red armband of Death Mountain on his thick, brown hide. A Zora, slim and lithe of Zora's Domain, wearing freshwater pearls from Lake Hylia. The Deku was small like a nut, with a round mouth and a green cap atop his head, for his people and the Kokiri of the Lost Woods. The Hylian was adorned in simple fabrics, unassuming but for the onyx choker he wore, which represented the Shadow Temple beyond Kakariko Village. Finally, the female Gerudo - for rarely did their race birth males - was adept like a hawk, relieved of her ceremonial spear and made do with the brand on her forehead which showed her allegiance to the Gerudo people.

"You may speak," Zelda shifted her gaze to the Goron. "How is Darunia?"

The Goron ventured forth, "Death Mountain remains dormant, your Highness. Its people continue to work hard and produce the rock which for so many of Hyrule, counts towards building homes and foundation for those few who cannot provide. The Sage of Fire - he continues, uh - to maintain peace with a firm hand - "

"How many children has he sired?" Zelda interrupted, her gaze sharp.

"Twenty-two, your Highness," he trailed off, to the perverse stares of his peers.

Zelda considered this for a moment, biting her lip. She motioned for the Goron to sit and turned to the Zora. "How is Ruto?"

The Zora rose gracefully. "The Sage of Water ensures that the flow of water remains plentiful into Hyrule's valleys and oceans. Her subjects are proud, hone their talents to swim and present their gratitude to you, your Highness."

Zelda nodded imperceptibly and beckoned the Deku to stand; a noble feat of lesser stature.

"Fetch a stool," she commanded, and it was done. The Deku rose to the Goron's shoulder, no higher.

"The Kokiri and Deku continue to live in peace, your Highness," the Deku squeaked. "The forest is alive with vigor. The spirits speak of good tidings to come."

"And Saria?" Zelda was wry. "Does she still practise her ocarina?"

"She does, your Highness," nodded the Deku. "The Sage of Forest sits in the meadow and plays for all to hear - "

Zelda waved the Deku to sit, motioning to the Hylian who was one of her own but a township away. He rose, vastly aware he was the only one among the ambassadors to share her Highness' race.

"The Sage of Shadow," muttered Zelda, already irritated and bored. "I assume she's well?"

"She keeps to herself, your Highness," nodded the Hylian, blushing. "But she provides well for our town. We are never short on resources and no harm has come to our citizenry save for the sick, who through your Highness' grace have lived to a ripe old age."

A muscle twitched in Zelda's jaw; she was used to flattery and had no time for genuine compliments. By now, she was outwardly pressed for time as she rose from her throne and assessed the Gerudo who rose like all the others.

"Do send the Sage of Spirit my regards," Zelda purposefully didn't make eye contact with the Spirit ambassador.

"Your Highness?" stuttered the Gerudo, inflamed at this loss of face, but she hid it well. "M-my report?"

Zelda turned to her with a cold gaze. "What does he have to say?"

There was a moment of silence which seemed to last an eternity, then the Gerudo finally uttered,

"The Sage of Spirit requests a private meeting between the two of you," she paused, infinitesimally. "... to discuss the future of Hyrule."

After what seemed like an eternity, Zelda glanced away. "You will have my answer before dusk."

"Thank you, your Highness," intoned the ambassadors, bowing low as Zelda walked past the saluting soldiers and up to her private bed chambers, where she glanced out the window to the sparkling vista beyond.

* * *

><p>Together, the ambassadors of Fire and Shadow took the day's walk from Hyrule Castle to Kakariko Village together. The Goron was used to long, mountain treks and the Hylian was puffed near the end, but the two built up a tenable friendship seeing as the Goron's path to Death Mountain began at one end of Kakariko Village.<p>

"What do you think the Sage of Spirit wants with the princess?" asked the Hylian.

The Goron merely shook his head. "A private meeting… what can't he say in front of us?"

The sun began to set as the two crossed a bridge over a babbling brook, the chimney smoke of Kakariko Village just visible over the hills.

* * *

><p>"Sage?"<p>

Glancing around, the Sage of Water smiled upon seeing her Zora confidante; the ambassador whom she had known for most of her life approaching the raised plateau around which Lake Hylia swirled. She patted the dewdrop grass beside her, and with noble restraint, tucked her legs in worshipful fascination of her ruler.

"How was the journey?"

"Tiring. I'm glad to be back," smiled the Zora. She was taller than the Sage, who was childlike in appearance but by no means inferior. "You look well, Sage."

"I am," the Sage's cheeks glowed, eyes creasing into a genuine smile. She glanced to the sky, where the sunset had streaked crimson and purple across the fading sky. "What news do you bring?"

The Zora adjusted herself on the wet grass, which was not uncomfortable. "The Gerudo ambassador brings word that the Sage of Spirit requests a private meeting with the princess."

"Really?" the Sage's mouth fell open in surprise. "But - what could he - "

The Zora adjusted the fold in her feathers, saying nothing as she glanced towards the unrivalled beauty spread out before her. She turned to the Sage, anxious. "I don't know, Sage."

* * *

><p>The Sage of Forest bent over with her rear in the air, biting her tongue as she ran her delicate fingers over the broken leaf of a Deku Baba. Wincing from the injury, the Baba crooned as the Sage's fingers shone green and mended the split.<p>

"There you go," soothed the Sage, placing her hand upon the ground. Instantly, the patch of earth adjacent parted to reveal fresh springwater, a sight at which the Deku Baba swung happily on its stem and eagerly lapped up the water.

Smiling to herself, the Sage took three turns and a right, climbing a tree and perching atop the highest branch so that she could see the forest of the Lost Woods spread out before her. Inhaling, taking in the earthy scent of wood and dirt, her shoulders relaxed as she exhaled, a tingling sensation in her nerves nudging her to glance down.

"Sage?" the miniscule Deku who glanced up from below, offered a meek bow.

With alarming alacrity, she leapt off the branch and landed unharmed in front of her ambassador. Motioning for the Deku for follow, she waved to two Wolfos who curled up under a tree with their newborn pups.

"I have news, I have news, Sage," tittered the Deku, scrambling to keep up with his ruler's stride.

"How was Zelda?" asked the Sage of Forest, as the canopy of trees filtered out the last of the sunlight, filtering them in near-darkness. The Deku's eyes glowed like orbs. "Did she ask about my music? I've told her, it's just as good as hers - "

"She has been asked to a private meeting, Sage," replied the Deku, who knew to filter out the banalities and focus on the juicy gossip, which his ruler most preferred. At this, the Sage turned around in glee.

"Oh! With who? I can tell from your expression it's… someone out of the ordinary."

It would be hard for anyone but a Deku to interpret the expression of another Deku; but the Sage had special powers, indeed. Nodding furiously, the two crossed a meadow of daisies ringed by a moat of shallow water.

"The Sage of Spirit - "

"No!" cried the Sage, turning around all of a sudden. Her outburst startled some Deku Scrubs from their sleep.

"I'm sorry, please, carry on," the Sage hurried to climb the stairs which rose out of the earth. "What did Zelda say?"

"Her Highness resolved to give the Gerudo ambassador an answer at dusk… " the Deku strained to hop up the steps. "We were not present to - "

"Mmm!" the Sage was beyond curious; utterly consumed with the idea. "What could he want with her?"

"It seems to me, Sage," puffed the Deku, as he hopped up the last step. "Quite an odd affair."

Ivy curled around the graying columns which stood on either side of the entrance to the Forest Temple. Ponderous, the Sage hovered on the periphery, deep in thought. Custom decreed that the ambassadors could not speculate nor cause strife between the Sages - only to advise, in a neutral capacity.

"You don't think… surely not?" the Sage muttered more to herself than to the Deku, who paused to catch his breath. Without a further word, she disappeared inside the gloomy, hallowed halls of her forest sanctum.

* * *

><p>The Sage of Fire rolled off his newest consort, bidding her goodbye without a glance in her direction. Scurrying off, she collected her clothes and almost embarrassedly bumped into the Goron ambassador who followed next.<p>

"You're early," the Sage mumbled, unashamed of his nakedness as the Goron glanced elsewhere.

"I have news, Sage," spoke the Goron, who long held the precedence of unannounced interruption unlike any other. Trusted with overseeing that the Sage's many children were taken care of, the ambassador was used to barging in on his ruler's intimacies, to his chagrin.

"What did Zelda want?" the Sage scratched, staring his ambassador direct in the eye.

The Goron averted his eyes. "The Sage of Spirit requested a meeting with her Highness."

This caused a frown in his ruler's brow. "What for?"

"It was a private matter. The information was not shared with us - "

"You should've found out," replied the Sage, though it was not a rebuke. "He's planning something."

The ambassador remained quiet, allowing his ruler to sort through his thoughts. Finally, the Sage groaned and sat upon the hard mattress, sweat-stained sheets strewn about. "What do you think it's about?"

"Sage, it's not my place - "

"Tell me, and be honest," implored the Sage, whose shrewd gaze penetrated that of the Goron's.

Buckling, the ambassador relented. "I believe… he wishes to bring Hyrule together in a period of unity."

"Be more vague, would you," replied the Sage of Fire, sharply. He took a long pull on a wooden mug of water that had sat there long enough to be warm. "He's always had a thing for power. This is what it's about, isn't it?"

Uncomfortably, the ambassador shifted his gaze. "I don't want to speculate, Sage."

* * *

><p>Overlooking the Kakariko graveyard, the ambassador fidgeted nervously while he watched the cranky groundskeeper shuffle past the freshly dug graves, receiving more than a suspicious glance or two before he locked himself in the small hut adjoining the grounds. Nobody knew his name or his habits outside of preserving the dead.<p>

The Hylian froze when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Slowly, though he knew who it was, he turned his head to face the Sheikah who seated herself on the grass.

"Sage," he inclined his head with respect. The moonlight glinted off the steel in her scabbard.

"So, all went well?" her voice cut like a scythe through the darkness. Somewhere afar, an owl hooted in a tree. All was still, but for the trees waving in the wind. "Something about your mood tells me not."

The Hylian suspected the Sage could read minds, or feelings, something to that extent. "I do. It's… troubling."

"I am no stranger to trouble," she smirked a little at this. "Go on."

"The Sage of Spirit requested a private meeting with the princess," blurted out the ambassador, fearful of those black eyes. "I was not able to ascertain whether or not she agreed."

The clink and clang of pots from the groundskeeper's shed startled the Hylian; but not the Sage. She stared up at the starry sky, twinkling from eons beyond, apparently thinking hard. She was not one to divulge confidences.

"Sage?" His nervousness made her glance up.

"You should get some sleep. I will think on this."

* * *

><p>Entering the Gerudo compound, the ambassador made her way across the drill yard where soldiers trained till dusk and into the brick mortar complex which housed the majority of hardened soldiers, proliferated throughout the camp. Tough as nails, the ambassador passed through several checkpoints without reprieve until she reached the inner chamber, where she had long since picked up the spicy scent of boiled stew.<p>

Alone but for the matronly chef who served seconds and thirds, the Gerudo ambassador walked several paces forward until she reached the end of the table where her ruler sat opposite, not glancing up from his meal.

Bowing low, the matron made her excuses and hurried off, the curtain swishing into place as she left. There were alone in the vast chamber, but for the reams of armed soldiers who silently stood guard in the corridors outside.

"You may speak," slurped the Sage of his stew from a spoon. He smacked his lips and regarded her coldly.

"Sage," she lowered her voice. "The princess sends her regards and hopes you are well."

Slowly, he cocked his head to the side and watched her through narrowed eyes. "Nothing else?"

Wordlessly, she shook her head, eyes to the floor. She stiffened as she felt the palpable silence, unheard of.

"Very well," came the final reply, followed by the tinkle of plates and cutlery. She glanced up to see him rise. "I find I am no longer hungry. See to it that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, Sage." the Gerudo bowed her head respectfully until her ruler had left.

The matron's bustling footsteps interrupted her reverie, the curtain swishing from her sudden reappearance.

"What did you say to him, you silly girl?" she hissed. "He never leaves the table without a full belly - "

"Nothing that concerns you, crone," spat the Gerudo.

* * *

><p>Zelda sat in the private courtyard in which she had spent her childhood, surrounded by daisies and grass, reading a book or eating lunch while enjoying the warmth of the sun which shone overhead. The enclosure was walled on all sides but for two high windows behind which watched sentry guards while she pondered, and a columned archway through which ran the labyrinth of gardens tended by elderly Hylians and patrolled by steel-plated guards.<p>

A door opposite led through to a corridor inside the castle, near the staircase which rose to her bedchambers. It was a time to rest and relax, in peace, even if guards watched every step she took. It was a fundamental protection, as princess of Hyrule.

She did not glance up when she heard the clank of steel and heavy footsteps come to a standstill. "What is it?"

"Forgive me for interrupting, your Highness. The Sage of Shadow is here to see you."

Not altogether unsurprised, Zelda rose and nodded her dismissal as she brushed the wrinkles from her column dress. Beyond, the solemn Sheikah strode past the soldier who was quick to make his excuses.

"Didn't take you long," replied Zelda dryly.

"We need to talk," said the Sage of Shadow, urgently beckoning her inside. "Somewhere private."

Elsewhere in the kingdom, such disrespect would be criminal, but among the Sages such informality was common. Zelda led the pace into the castle's corridors, knowing her guest was somewhere nearby though it was not the rich carpet alone that muffled her footsteps. Zelda closed the door to her bedchamber and sat on the bed.

The Sheikah remained standing. "What did you say to him?"

Zelda eyed the Sage dourly. "I told him I'm not interested."

"You - " At this, the Shadow of Sage began to pace. "You told him what?"

"I don't see what the fuss is about," Zelda shrugged insouciantly. "He may be the leader of the Gerudo - "

"He is a Sage, Zelda. You can't insult - "

"Can't I?" Zelda drew herself up to her fullest height. "I, whose bloodline secured the alliances of the races of Hyrule? I am Princess Zelda - the Sage of Light."

She turned to her credenza, atop which were writing stationery and inkwells and quills. Pouffes were scattered about, bay windows through which shined sunshine and the plush, regal bed handed down through generations.

"I will not marry him, Impa. Not even if he is a Sage." Zelda turned to her longtime friend. "I know what he wants. I will not allow myself to be backed into a corner. The message is clear - "

"You can bet the message is clear," the Sheikah replied. "The Gerudo are a proud race. They will not take to this insult kindly."

"Do you assume to know diplomatic ties better than me?" Zelda took a dangerous step closer. "You, who by choice lives in seclusion and secrets - would you choose my life? Rules and regalia, a strict confinement of procedure and protocol? You would not live my life if offered, as perilous as it is privileged…"

The princess was almost bitter in her monologue, spoken more to herself than the Sage standing before her.

"I know you mean well," uttered the Sheikah, finally. "You have my confidence."

"Do I?" Zelda's retort came out like a challenge, but more like a plea. "It sounds as though I have naught but admirers with forked tongues. I will need a lot more than confidences if I am to rule as queen one day."

"When that time comes, I will be there to help you," insisted the Sage of Shadow. "In every way I can."

Nervously, the Sage of Light bit her lip. "I hope you mean that, Impa. You alone know the perils I face."

* * *

><p>While the days came to a close, activity was rife around the land of Hyrule. Atop his rocky plains, the Sage of Fire competed with his fellow Gorons in contests to roll down the mountain slope the fastest, eat the most Bomb Flowers in timed increments and entertain his newest charges by playing hide-and-go-seek in the tomb of Dodongo Cavern.<p>

The Sage of Water stayed in Zora's Domain, surrounded by admirers while she watched the lithe swimmers dive from the highest cavity into the pool of water, earning marks for form while the Zora clapped admirably.

Hidden within the Lost Woods, the Sage of Forest danced across meadows of wild poppies while she played her ocarina, lilting tunes which enticed the Kokiri out of their labors to ease their spirits from the soothing melody.

The Sage of Shadow remained dormant in the cavern atop the graveyard, an endless trek of darkness which led many into madness as they tried to escape. Few disturbed her slumber, though none begrudged her fair rule.

Meanwhile, the Sage of Light stood out on the balcony from the highest tower in the castle, glancing out at the kingdom to which she would one day rule. From afar, she could spot the peak of Death Mountain, the rough-hewn valley where the Gerudo lived, the expanse of forest in which Kokiri and Deku dwelled together, the many brooks and rivers from which flowed Zora's Domain and further into Lake Hylia to the south. Directly in the centre was Lon Lon Ranch, a peaceful dwelling where Hylians had made it their home to raise cattle and horses for breeding.

A fair wind blew across her face and she gave herself to the elements, hoping that all was well. Someday soon, she would need to choose a suitor to be king in her stead. There were a number of sons from aristocratic families between which she could choose, all Hylians whom would be perfectly adequate to listen to her counsel in their stead.

* * *

><p>Beyond Gerudo Valley lay the open expanse of desert for which it was known. Lifted and left by the breeze of shifting sands, the Sage of Spirit waded knee deep, Gerudo keeping a careful eye from the watch tower above.<p>

Raising his hands, he chanted, "Temple of Spirit, rise from your slumber beneath the sands."

Slowly, the outline of peaked parapets rose to form a gargantuan temple, its many turrets stabbing into the air while the bulk formed a maze of corridors and pits that dealt dastardly to the unwary traveler. Not a soul beside the Sage had entered the temple in eons. It seemed to give an eerie aura, trembling with unknown magicks.

"Sorceresses of ice and fire, come forth and do my bidding," the Sage of Spirit intoned. "Obey your master!"

* * *

><p>Dipping her feet into the waters of Lake Hylia, the Sage of Water made ripples as she breathed in the moonlit calm associated with such still silence and bent her head back to enjoy what was her moments of solitude.<p>

Without warning, the gills on her feathers tingled and she felt an unwelcome approach, one that caused her to gasp in surprise as something flew above. The crone atop her broomstick stared back with beady eyes, wizened face and held a staff tipped with a icy shard, before plunging deep into the waters of Lake Hylia.

Sensing danger, the Sage of Water muttered inaudible incantations, summoning the denizens of the deep to do her bidding. Schools of fish swam for the ruins below, not towards the Water Temple in the centre, but an alternative opening which allowed them to find their path through to Zora's Domain, warning trouble to her people.

As the tunnel closed, the murky figure beneath the lake's surface began to shift and change without temperament. The Sage of Water dived headfirst, agile to dodge the incoming tentacle which scraped the lake's edge, her body glowing blue as her mortal form began to change shape and shift into existence as her celestial namesake:

_"I, Sage of Water, possess ice in a trice!"_

Bare but for the wings on her back, icicles draped her like a second skin as her eyes glowed and consumed the vast amount of water that swirled around her. Lithe and agile, she avoided all of the octopus' thrusts, conjuring glacial spears which ripped at the belly of the beast -

Suddenly she felt cold; but how could she - she was a Zora! Fear whittled through her body as she glimpsed the surface growing dark, covered in dark ice that was not her own. She glanced in fear to the shimmering haze above, where the airborne crone waved her icicle staff above the chaos. The octopus was but an illusion, disappearing into the depths, just like she, as she succumbed to the cold…

* * *

><p>Only minutes beforehand, the princess ate her dinner atop the balcony, with the Sage of Fire to regale her with his ill-timed, unscrupulous warmth.<p>

"You eat like a pig," she pointed out, recoiling from the sauce which splattered her napkin.

He gave a sheepish grin, not at all apologetic. "Sorry - "

The tingle in their spines made them stand. Together they glanced to Lake Hylia, which had a sudden ominous warning. "Did you feel that?" Zelda turned to the Goron.

He stepped forward, sniffing the air, eyes narrowed. He could concentrate, but no longer could he feel Ruto's presence - BOOM!

Ducking under the table, Zelda cringed from the trembling shudder which shook all of Hyrule. Glancing up, her eyes widened in horror at the peak of Death Mountain, its volcano erupted and sending chunks of lava down its rocky surface.

"Darunia - " Zelda leapt for his hand, but it was gone. Shimmering crimson, his Goron body contorted, declaring,

"I, Sage of Fire, hold only heat to my heartbeat!"

He leapt off the balcony, disappearing out of sight as Zelda cried shrilly and grasped the balcony with both hands to glance over. The Sage of Fire emerged only a second later as the writhing, airborne mass of a serpentine dragon, flying straight for the volcanic eruptions coming from his home. Heart thudding, Zelda collected herself as guards rushed into her bedchamber, unannounced and with their spears at hand.

"Your Highness!" the commander gasped. "Death Mountain - "

"I saw," Zelda clutched her chest, trying to regain her composure. "I must help - "

"Come with us, your Highness," implored the commander. "We must keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Within the deepest confines of her temple, the Sage of Shadow emerged from her sanctum and out into the scent of freshly packed earth that was the Kakariko graveyard to hear the rending, panicked screams of her citizens. Glancing above, she saw the descent of lava rapidly consuming the mountains above and touched two fingers to her neck, amplifying her voice: "Citizens of Kakariko, do not fear! I will keep you safe. Join me in the town square and aid anybody who cannot come without assistance!"<p>

Leaping high over the enclosure, her tracks were but a whisper on the wind as she soared into view by her townsfolk, just collecting themselves to the lone tree in the center which stood sentinel. Rarely viewed up close, the Sheikah was ridden with anxiety for the wellbeing of the Gorons - who no doubt could resist fire, but may have been harmed during the fall of debris.

"Sage," cried an elderly lady, politenesses abandoned in the face of hair-rending fear. "How can we stop it?"

The Sheikah closed her eyes and concentrated hard, summoning reserves of energy to contact the Sages for aid. In her mind's eye, she saw the Forest Sage calming her Kokiri and Deku; she saw the Sage of Light secured in the basement of Hyrule Castle, surrounded by an entourage of mailed spears; she saw the Sage of Fire, rising high above the kingdom in celestial form, looking down upon the fiery sludge which trickled down below -

Her vision cut short when she tried to reach Ruto - the Sage of Water - and try as hard as she might, she knew the Sage of Spirit had ways of blocking out external penetration of the mind.

"Sage!" cried several onlookers, pointing to Death Mountain. The lava peered over the last precipice before beginning a severe drop into the valley below, beneath which was squeezed the tight knit village of Kakariko.

"In here, quickly!" the Sage of Shadow raised her palm to a sparse stretch of grass, spreading a portal of shadow upon the ground. It looked to contain the contents of the universe. "You will be safe inside the Shadow Temple!"

A mother clutching her sobbing infant rushed at once to the shadow, dematerialising within the dark depths. Several citizens stepped back in shock, raising a hue and cry - then, with the Sage of Shadow's firm insistence, as a rabble they ran to encase themselves in the unyielding portal which swallowed them whole.

"_Impa!"_ the Sage of Light's voice rang true in her head. "_I know what you must be thinking! Do not - "_

But the Sage of Shadow closed her mind to the princess' protests as she watched the lava pour over the battlements and seep into the wooden mills and homes of those she had raised and reared. Bringing herself back to reality, she turned to the west, where Gerudo Valley lay, and headed off on foot before the lava swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p>The shocked stares and whispers had all but died down as the Sage of Forest knelt with her people in front of the Great Deku Tree. Leaves as large as any man or woman had spread out to transport the Deku and Kokiri from their wooden huts or within the expanse of the Lost Woods, to the hallowed sanctum from where the gigantic tree was rooted in the ground. Beyond age, the Great Deku Tree blinked sadly upon its inhabitants, opening its mouth wide to allow safe haven to the Deku and Kokiri who fled inside.<p>

"Sage," he spoke gently, to the young girl whose eyes glowed like emeralds. "I will protect them. You must secure the forest."

Nodding, the Sage of Forest concentrated hard and raised her hands into the air. Her every inch shivered in strength as formidable earth barriers rose around the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods, shielding them from further entry. If the lava was to flow this close, it would be a time before the flames eroded her earthly walls.

"_Saria!"_ cried the Sage of Light's voice into her ear, celestial and whispered. "_I sense danger approaching!"_

Glancing up, the Sage of Forest saw the outline of a crone atop a broomstick, wielding a lit torch that came into shape as a staff which burned brightly against the night sky. Penetrating the magical barrier which protected the Deku and Kokiri young, the crone tightened her grip on her broomstick and zoomed down towards the grove.

_"I, Sage of Forest - "_ she glimpsed the incoming fireball cast by the speeding blur. _" - challenge strife with life!"_

Glowing with a bright light, tendrils of vines covered her alabaster skin and bloomed life from her hair which became cascading leaves atop one another. Wings that fluttered with such intensity they were invisible made her hover atop the grass, lithe body bending back for the defensive shield she conjured against which the oncoming fireball merely dissipated.

"Kekekekeke!" cried the hag, leaping into the air at the last second and veering to face the Sage of Forest, miniature but by no means a pushover. The Sage whispered to the elements as vines crept from every branch and strangled the witch mid air. "Ach!" cried the crone, straining against the confines, until with a brilliant ruby light, she combusted and rendered the vines limp, burning with an intensity as she sped towards the Great Deku Tree.

"No!" cried the Sage of Forest, but it was too late. Ending her existence in a suicidal kamikaze, the crone detonated in a fiery mass that threw the Sage backwards, heat searing her face. Glancing up weakly, she saw the remains of the Great Deku Tree, pitifully moaning as the inhabitants within were lost to the forest forever.

* * *

><p>The Sage of Fire stood inside the palpitations of Death Mountain, his heart beating as one with the volcano as he stilled its eruptions. Slowly, but surely, the lava ceased to flow and quieted within the belly of the beast.<p>

Emerging into the rabid remains of the rocky outcrop that was his home, many Gorons crept out of seclusion from where they had hid inside Dodongo's Cavern. Though their hides were resistant to the heat within Death Mountain, they weren't without injuries caused by the trembling devastation around them. Glumly, one Goron was hesitant to report of the flying crone who had disappeared inside the volcanic peaks:

"She was all fire, _mon_," spoke the Goron morosely. "She caused the monster within the volcano to gnash its teeth."

Fury coursing through his veins, the Sage of Fire looked down upon the valley where the lava had consumed Kakariko Village whole. It had halted before seeping into the caverns where Zora's Domain was hidden.

"He will pay for this," spoke the Sage, trembling as his body glowed bright. The celestial whispers of his sister Sage went unnoticed as the tempo of his rage escalated. "I will kill the bastard!"

With a great roar, he transformed mid-leap off the cliff edge. Writhing into the air, he twisted and flew atop the rubble that was the Sage of Shadow's township and directed his rage towards the valley where the Gerudo lived.

* * *

><p>Sitting atop a leaf large enough to support her small body, the celestial form of the Sage of Forest whizzed by at breakneck speed through the fields of Hyrule, upsetting horses in Lon Lon Ranch who whinnied at the source of disturbance. Her anxiety and fear rang true as she glimpsed the figure whizzing overhead, and with a gasp of surprise - noticed it was not the crone of fire who had destroyed her home but a twin of ice, whose electric-blue tailwind streaked a hasty departure from the south. Leaping from the pod, the Sage landed cleanly on the grass and cried to all living things, "Stop her!"<p>

The earth seemed to shudder in temerity as a fierce wind whipped at the airborne hag, knocking her off-kilter only to be snared by a cyclone which wiped her clean off her broom, landing with a thud upon the field where she crumpled, unable to stand but for a feeble attempt to raise her shimmering, icicle staff -

Flames erupted from so high above, the Sage of Forest had to conjure a ward to protect herself from the heat that ensued. Shimmering within her emerald-green haze, she watched as the Sage of Fire - celestial might as a serpentine dragon - bared its fury upon the wizened crone whose power was no more. Tottering feebly, the ice that ran her veins cold was no match for the fires of Hell which the Sage of Fire commanded. She spoke no more and shattered into a million fragments of ice, evaporating in the stale fumes that resulted from such humidity.

Glancing up at the dragon breathing triumphant smoke through its nostrils, Saria cried,"I'm going to Lake Hylia!"

Ignorant of the wood fairy whizzing towards the south on her hover leaf, the Sage of Fire turned his attention to the dusty plains in the west.

* * *

><p>Secluded safely underneath Hyrule Castle, Zelda emerged from the bunker with help from her guards, eyeing her safety as she brushed the dust from her dress and peered out the arrow-slit window from atop a turret tower.<p>

"The town is safe, your Highness," reported the commander, at attention.

"And what of Darunia?" Zelda turned to him. "What of Death Mountain - of Kakariko Village?"

There was an awkward silence. "Death Mountain is no more. Kakariko was buried underneath the rubble."

Her heart stilled, but her composure remained. She could not feel the presence of Ruto, nor of the Sage of Spirit.

"There is an earthen wall surrounding the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods," said another. "We believe the Sage of Forest may have survived with her people."

Doubt clouded her mind, but she did not let it show. The heartbeat of Hyrule was her own.

"The Zora sent an emissary. The lava did not reach their cavern, yet they have heard no word from their Sage."

Zelda paced the carpet, musing. Her guards watched anxiously until she turned to the captain.

"Send a message to Lon Lon Ranch," Zelda ordered . "I want my horse saddled and ready."

* * *

><p>The dusty valley blew tumble weed across her path as the Sage of Shadow crept to the gulf which separated the lonely plains from the inhabited portion of Gerudo Valley. The bridge creaked in the wind, guarded by a few Gerudo who marched paces with their spears, swinging them as they sensed approach they could not define.<p>

Suddenly, their cries were lost on the wind's whispers as their shadows in the moonlight stabbed them clean.

The Sage leapt across the bridge, past the littered corpses she left behind and into the descending valley atop which sprouted a number of tents, mortar turret dwellings and the pièce de résistance, a many-faceted mansion with endless narrow corridors, arrow slit windows and curtained entrances which blew in the faint breeze.

Gerudo soldiers marched swiftly but silently, their eyes and ears alert for the threat they knew would come.

* * *

><p>The Sage of Forest came upon Lake Hylia as the ice was melting, resultant during the elimination of the crone who had frozen it so. Poppies springing to life in the soil around her presence, the Sage rushed to aid the unconscious Zora who bobbed uncertainly on the surface, celestial nature denuded.<p>

"Ruto!" cried the Sage of Forest, flicking her wrist and at once, the leaf cocoon scooped up the youthful Zora and deposited her on the damp grass. Rousing shortly, she blinked great tears of gratitude as she glimpsed her saviour.

"W-what happened?" asked the Sage of Water.

"Hyrule is in trouble," the Sage of Forest blinked back tears, her relief causing her to gasp. "Death Mountain has exploded. Two evil witches - one of ice, another of fire - invaded the land and - "

"A witch of ice?" started the Sage of Water. "She was the one who froze me!"

Nodding, Saria wiped her eyes. "Darunia burned her alive. As for the witch of fire, s-she…"

The Sage of Water held her friend close. There were no words needed to share what had transpired.

* * *

><p>The Gerudo ambassador rushed into the Sage of Spirit's quarters without preamble, finding her ruler fully equipped in the black metal that was his armor, affixing the blood-red cape that was his namesake and attaching the hilt of his powerful sword to his belt.<p>

"Sage," she bowed at once, a hasty gesture. "The camp is under attack - "

He did not seem surprised, as she knew he wouldn't be. "Is my general fighting well?"

The ambassador gulped. "She is losing, Sage."

Impatiently, the Sage of Spirit pushed aside his cape and strode past the ambassador, who instantly knelt. Upon his balcony, the Gerudo could see the battle ensuing below. In the rough-hewn courtyard where his guard had assembled, bloodied bodies littered where only two remained: his second-in-command and the Sage of Shadow.

"You - will - not - win!" cried Lilith, commander of the Gerudo force, in the Sage of Spirit's stead.

It was clear they were evenly matched, though the Sage of Shadow was yet to demonstrate her celestial nature. Lilith pushed forward with her spear, a blur to mortal eyes as she ducked, wove, struck with controlled rage. By comparison, the Sheikah who opposed was toying with the Gerudo like she had done with so many others, easily dispatching the novices who meant her harm.

With a sudden cry, Lilith fell dead as the Sheikah shook the crimson from her blade and glanced up to where the Sage of Spirit stood watching. "You're next, Ganondorf."

Outrage ensued from the few remaining Gerudo who stood on the sidelines, elderly matrons and young trainees. The ambassador cried out in disbelief as the Sage of Spirit leapt from his perch, landing cleanly upon the dust while his cloak waved in the wind, facing the Sage of Shadow who stared murderously back, her sword at the ready.

"You cannot hope to best me, wench," scoffed the Sage of Spirit, glancing askance at her form. "You are but a woman, and I do not lose to childbearing - "

The Sage of Shadow struck with such ferocity that the Sage of Spirit barely had time to respond; raising a gauntlet hand to knock off-balance his opponent's strike while drawing his own blade with his other hand. The two locked gazes before matching sword blows; one for another, equally matched with fervour and skill between them.

"Be careful!" cried the ambassador, fearing for her liege. The unwelcome plea tightened her throat and rendered her momentarily speechless. She grappled wordlessly for her neck, before falling forward to her doom.

The corpse landed cleanly between the two Sages, who broke apart before the slam and rushed forth with their swords, matched for ferocity. Their slashes were quick and clean, not a wasted step or breath as each parried one another's blow and took turns to duck, weave, unrivaled in the art of swordsmanship. The Sage of Shadow noticed the Gerudo's flickering shadow in the moonlight and tricked the entity, causing it to raise its sword upon its flesh-and-blood counterpart -

The Sage of Spirit fell to his knees, the thrust having taken him in the shoulder. The shadow which no longer belonged to him raised its sword for the finishing blow, while the Sage of Shadow conjured a portal to the netherworld which paralysed her prey -

Suddenly, Lilith rose as a spirit from beyond the grave to strike at the Sage of Shadow, who ducked to avoid the oncoming blow and inadvertently relinquished the hold she had over the Sage of Spirit, who overpowering his opponent with a swing of his great sword that sent her flying through the air.

"Kill her!" demanded the Sage of Spirit, sentencing his corrupted shadow into nothingness with a glare.

Lilith's soulless eyes took in the fallen figure of the Sage of Shadow, leaping into the air with her spear raised in an arc to bring down upon her prey -

"_I, Sage of Shadow, smite by night!"_

Cloaked in black but for the white wings that extended from her spine, the Sage of Shadow entered her celestial form as her sword became a long-handled scythe, her voice rising to an ear-splitting shriek while tearing apart mid-leap the possessed Gerudo who never stood a chance. Split in two, Lilith's remnants lay smoking like the fury that emanated from the Sage of Shadow's malevolent gaze, deep beneath the folds of her robe.

Still ambling from the injury his own shadow had dealt, the Sage of Spirit took no chances as he stared down the woman who had massacred his army. He had not conceived such strength in his opponent, had underestimated her resolve and knew there was no way out, without time to transform into his celestial equivalent -

The roar that shook the valley surprised them both as the serpentine dragon that emerged from over the hills let loose a volley of flames which swept up the plains -

_"I, Sage of Spirit, command death beyond breath!"_

Of smoke and vapour, the Sage of Spirit was formless but for the red iris centred in his skull and whistling sword he drew from the depths of depravity. The flames consumed the valley while the Sage of Fire towered overhead, but both held strong and rushed forth, scythe arcing and sword quivering in one final, tenable culmination.

* * *

><p>Embers clung to all but the hardiest rocky outcrops as the Sage of Fire swooped above, looking down upon the ruined valley from which the Sage of Spirit and his Gerudo called home. Flapping his wings in a fearsome roar, he swooped down upon the courtyard to glimpse the Sages that remained standing, though only one still held a blade.<p>

"Die!" cried the celestial Sage of Spirit, whose formless strike was sudden and took the dragon unaware.

Materialising in a puff of vapour beside the Sage of Shadow, the Sage of Fire veered into two the moment the blade sliced him clean and devolved back into a mortal Goron, sprawled upon the dusty cliff below.

Standing close enough to watch the darkness overcome the irises in the Sage of Shadow's eyes, the Sage of Spirit gave her a firm push into death's awaiting arms as her robe dissipated, the scythe fallen upon the ground and her unspeakable form but a whisper on the wind, never to be spoken again. There was a final, audible thud.

Glancing down, he scooped up the Shadow Medallion which was the celestial brand for that particular Sage. It was no bigger than a coin, circular and black as ink, vibrating as the Sage of Spirit triumphantly cradled it in his palm.

Slowly, the Goron rose from his spot and turned to face the formless, shifting shape that was the Sage of Spirit.

"You killed her! You bastard!" raged the Goron. He rushed forth, his fist curled upon the wight who stared back.

Dancing easily around the melee thrusts from his opponent which would've smashed a mortal husk, the Sage of Spirit materialised paces away only to extend his palm and reveal the glowing Shadow Medallion, feeding his power.

"Y-yes!" the Sage of Spirit trembled, as his ethereal presence began to shimmer with an unearthly shape. "I am no longer spirit, but melded with shadow! You will glimpse the darkness before your end!"

Visible upon his chest, the two emblems of Spirit and Shadow now resided on the Sage who imploded with a force that knocked back the Sage of Fire. Feebly grasping for foothold, he glanced in horror at the embodiment of evil.

Combining shadow and spirit, the Sage was a horned demon of insubstantial existence, blood dripping from his fangs as he flexed his claws and leapt for the Goron, who was no match in speed or skill. Holding him aloft by the neck, fingers squeezing tightly and draining him of life and hope, the Sage of Fire's attempts to transform were naught as his vision faded and slipped out of consciousness -

"Put him down!"

Somewhat irked, the Sage of Spirit & Shadow relinquished his hold on the Goron and let his lifeless body slip to the ground with a thud. He saw the Sage of Water and the Sage of Forest converging on his position, wings fluttering as they faced him opposite. Teardrops dripping down her neck to crystallize into hardened shards that covered her body, the Sage of Water held an icicle spear while the Sage of Forest, pixie-like with autumn leaves covering her modesty and a cocoon leaf acting as a seat, they faced the indescribable terror before them.

"W-what did you do to Darunia?" trembled the Sage of Forest, who wept openly.

"You - " the Sage of Spirit & Shadow raised a threatening finger to them both. "You will fall, like he did."

"We won't allow you to get away with this!" the Sage of Water raised her icicle spear.

The Sage of Forest revealed a staff of thorns, covered with ivy. "You won't - "

Their words stopped cold as though a chill had taken them by force. Uttering feebly, they could do naught but watch as the Sage of Shadow dispatched them with ease; swooping right through the Sage of Water and combusting her from the inside out, while he spoke madness into the Sage of Forest's ear and drove her insane, collapsing into fits of agony.

The newly empowered Gerudo calmly walked over to the Goron's corpse, picking up the Fire Medallion that lay in his wake. Behind him, the Sage of Water melted into a pool of water that evaporated into thin air while the Sage of Forest's skin became ancient and withered, hardening like the Great Deku Tree into a cracked, mossy statue.

Around him, the leader of the Gerudo was aware of his people - baffled at his recovery and newfound strength, bowing with their heads to the floor as he considered them little more than slaves from which labor was to be reaped.

"Clean up the bodies," he decreed, snatching the Water and Forest Medallions from their former Sage's corpses.

* * *

><p>Zelda reached the gates of Gerudo Valley just as daybreak shone over Hyrule. She was perspiring from the effort, though her horse had held up well under the circumstances. No longer could she feel the presence of Darunia, the Sheikah, nor of the Sages of Water or Forest…<p>

"There is trouble ahead, your Highness," warned the commander, who lead the mounted charge which flanked her pony.

"I will go ahead," spoke Zelda firmly, the resolve burning bright. "I must settle this once and for all."

The horses would not obey when pushed to cross the bridge, where corpses lay littered. Instead, they dismounted and cautiously drew their swords; all but Zelda, who wore riding leathers and carried a bow with a quiver on her back. The bridge creaked as it swung in the wind, the taste of death on their tongues -

Suddenly, the ropes of the bridge snapped as one and everyone screamed as they plummeted to their surefire doom, the raging current that was coming closer amid the twin cliffs which flanked them on either side -

_"I, Light Sage, ascend as a sprite becoming of the white!"_

Her hair shone white, skin glowing fair and wings sprouting from her back which spread large enough on either side to weightlessly catch the falling contingent of her retinue. Light shielded her body from harm, while she held a staff tipped by the crescent of the moon. The Sage of Light rescued her people and promptly deposited them on the safe side of the cliff, as she flapped her wings and gazed upon her open-mouthed subjects.

"Secure the Temple of Time," Zelda beseeched. "It is the only refuge we have left!"

* * *

><p>The Gerudo king glanced up when the Princess of Hyrule made her appearance.<p>

"Ganondorf," spoke Zelda sternly. "This has gone far enough. You must stop this madness."

He was unadorned but for battle armor, devolved of his celestial nature. His greatsword rested nearby as he studied the three Medallions he had newly collected. Coldly, expressionless, Zelda took in what this meant.

"What is it you want?" demanded the Sage of Light. "Merely power?"

He rose all of a sudden, his gaze fierce in its intensity. Still, Zelda did not back down, reading his mind.

"No. You must accept fate, Ganondorf - "

"Screw fate!" the Gerudo's anger was such that the two Medallions he possessed glowed outlines through his armor. "I will rule Hyrule as king, and by mandate, you will be my queen. If I have to use force, so be it."

Tumble weed blew through the dusty plains. Zelda's wings fluttered in the breeze, her beauty astonishing; but even so, her faith remained. "Ganondorf, I see we have come to a stalemate. I must force your hand."

Without flinching, she drew a silver knife out of thin air and held it to her throat.

"No!" cried the Sage of Spirit and Shadow, running forth -

The Sage of Light fell without a word, crimson streak bright upon her neck and fell lifeless into the open arms of Ganondorf, who wept profusely as a Gerudo should not, shimmering with the ecstasies of celestial magicks.

Horns protruded from his head, grotesque red scales covering his nude body while wings covered his back and a forked tail not unlike a serpent whipped the air as he held the princess in his arms, talons tugging her tight.

The five Medallions shone faintly on his chest, of Spirit and Shadow and Fire and Water and Forest. Suddenly, the Light Medallion slipped from Zelda's wordless lips and fell into his lap, glowing golden amid his hate and fury.

Peeking out from behind a curtain, the hag who prepared her master's meals trembled as she looked upon the devastation. "S-sage?"

His rage at Zelda's death was such that he obliterated the monument standing testament to his rule with barely a glance. Beyond, the sands shifted in the desert and he rose, taking the Sage of Light in his arms while holding the Medallion close.

Standing knee-deep, he buried her body in the sands, never again to be found.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, commander?" asked the guard.<p>

"It is her Highness' orders," scolded the commander. "We must - "

All glanced up at the approach of the Gerudo leader who stood tall among them. Undetected, utterly unstoppable with the shining Medallions inscribed upon his chest, he was the Sage to rule them all.

"Y-you - you killed her Highness!" declared one amateur, who rushed forth with his sword drawn.

With ease, the Sage of Hyrule dispatched them one by one and they fell to his ministrations. He calmly walked up the steps and into the Temple of Time, where harps played by unseen hands and the column door raised as he approached.

"You are not welcome here," boomed the celestial voice that echoed throughout the chamber. "Turn back."

"I am here to repent my sins," spoke the Gerudo. "And cast back the hand of time."

The columned door secured itself back into place. Alone in the chamber, he walked to the podium where atop a plinth, the Master Sword was sheathed.

"You are not worthy to claim the sword," intoned the hallowed voice. "I feel the hate in your heart."

"It is regret, bitter loneliness, to find solace in what I have done," spoke Ganondorf. "I commend my life to yours, Sage of Time."

With a yell that ripped apart the fabric of nature, the Gerudo released from his being the five Medallions which he had resolved to possess for so long. They hovered in the air, surrounding the plinth of the Master Sword.

"If you do this, you cannot turn back. Do you understand?"

Solemnly, the former Sage nodded. "I do."

The column of light that shone from above pierced the mantel of the Master Sword, allowing Ganondorf to grip its hilt and release it into existence. Shimmering with a surreal reality, he saw all that he had done, including the sage face of Father Time himself and no longer understood himself as he was warped backwards in memories…

* * *

><p>"You're a good friend, Ganondorf," young Zelda placed her hand upon Ganondorf's, the day after her father was crowned King. "I hope you find someone who makes you happy some day."<p>

He forced a smile at the warmth of the sunshine and her smile, to keep his mind from the pain in his gut.


End file.
